Entre Fuego y Tierra
by Dragon-Princess97
Summary: Desde que el universo comenzó las estrellas revelaron el destino de todos nosotros como caballeros de Atenea nunca imagine que entre esos destinos existirá una encrucijada con alguien que jamas espere llegar a querer mas de lo usual cuando lo vi estaba bien distinto su presencia era imponente como la de un leon tomando su lugar en una manada generando en mi un sin fin de emociones


Desde mucho antes de sus nacimientos sus destinos ya estaban escritos el sumo pontífice en Star Hill detecto y supo de inmediato que ellos serían los futuros caballeros de Leo y Virgo estaba por nacer aquel 16 de agosto y 19 de septiembre el mundo les vio nacer, para el patriarca era algo de alegría y suma tristeza a su vez sabia el doloroso entrenamiento que ellos estarían sometidos y no tendrían una infancia digna de un humano normal más bien desde temprana edad serán sometidos y tratados como los futuros fieles y protectores de la gran Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra aquella que reencarna cada 200 a 250 años y su nacimiento seria dentro de pocos años, los primeros años serian difíciles para ellos para todos aquellos que ya fueron seleccionado por los dioses como los futuros guerreros de la Diosa a la que el servía para Shion era agridulce todo aquello que estaba pasando, quería entender todo de una vez el recordaba cada día y cada noche sobre lo que le toco vivir a él y sus compañeros y lo que era más doloroso a un verles morir para proteger no solo a la Diosa Atenea sino también al mundo que les vio nacer, él sabía perfectamente cuanto eso le dolía con toda su alma pero así de cruel fue con ellos el destino y así seria con estos nuevos guerreros, sin embargo para el por muy cruel que fue ser su destino el siempre estaría dispuesto a dar su vida nuevamente por su diosa, todos esos años que le tocaría vivir para seguir dirigiendo el santuario y entrenar a esos pequeños en especial a su discípulo, si así sería la vida desde ahora en adelante para el que alguna vez fue el santo de Aries.

-Más fuerte Aioria! –Gritaba a lo lejos un joven de cabello castaño con una cinta roja en su frente – recuerda que el enemigo no debe vencerte

-¡lo se hermano! Pero me canso mucho y ya llevo más de una hora intentando esa técnica –dijo para finalizar el pequeño Aioria el que sería el próximo caballero de Leo –además quiero dormir algo no eh dormido nada por tu culpa! Mucho roncas!

-se serio no ronco mucho –dijo Aioros dejando salir una risilla inocente por el comentario de su pequeño hermano –Aioria así es la vida de un santo de Atenea debes de esforzarte para poder alcanzar tus objetivos ¿tu deseas la armadura de leo no? –preguntaba el arquero con mucha seriedad

-si pero es que me canso mucho y siento que eres muy estricto –dijo el pequeño jugando con sus dedos, no le gustaba decir se lo a su hermano pero para él era muy cierto –y cuesta mucho partir esa piedra a la mitad

-Aioria mírame, cuando tu cosmos lo elevas con fuerza este te hará sacar una fuerza inimaginable con el que podrás destrozar a cualquier enemigo con el fin de proteger a la tierra nunca lo olvides Aioria

Esos eran los recuerdos que el joven león recordaba cada vez que entrenaba, sus nuevas vidas fueron un regalo por parte del mismo Zeus bueno ni tanto pues la amada y hermosa (si como no) diosa Atenea suplico a su padre por brindarles una segunda oportunidad a sus caballeros puestos a que estos le habían sido fieles aun cuando tuvieron que manchar sus nombres para prevenirla y ayudarle a vencer a su tío Hades, al ser la hija favorita de Zeus este accedió a su petición por una parte lo hacía porque su hija se lo pedía y por otro lado Zeus noto que esos hombres le habían sido fiel a su hija aun si estos tuvieron que ceder a las peticiones de su terco hermano mayor por lo cual cumplió lo que su hija pedía.

Los días fueron pasando y los caballeros tras su regreso comenzaron a entrenar a como dé lugar necesitaban entrenar aun si no lo necesitaban pues solo eso sabían hacer al parecer.

-Aioria definitivamente te ves más fuerte de lo usual –dijo su hermano mayor quien miraba asombrado en lo que Aioria podía lograr de un solo golpe, Aioros jamás pudo presenciar lo que su pequeño hermano había logrado con el pasar del tiempo se sentía orgulloso –me sorprendes hermano

-Ja y esto no es nada hermano, sabes eh mejorado más desde que volvimos creo que ahora si podre patear mejor traseros de los enemigos que se atrevan a meterse con nosotros aunque por lo que veo no lo necesitaremos mucho –dijo Aioria sentando se al lado de su hermano mayor para tener una hermosa vista del océano al fondo –y dime últimamente andas muy extraño ¿sucede algo? -pregunto con cierta curiosidad el caballero de leo

-ah eso no es nada es que últimamente paso ocupado con unas cosas y eh andado distraído por eso hermano –dijo Aioros muy nervioso y sonrojado, el caballero de Sagitario sabía perfectamente que era lo que le estaba pasando desde que retornaron había logrado entablar amistad con todos pero algo mas allá con una persona que el jamás imagino que pasaría –ya mejor dejando eso de lado ¿has tenido algo que hacer últimamente?

-¡pues claro! Entrenar hermano ¿Qué más? Es eso u holgazanear como Milo, Kanon, y Mascara Mortal o el anciano Dohko –menciono Aioria –además no me cambies el tema sé que algo te traes hermanito a mí no me engañas

-Aioria ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan metido en las cosas que no te incumben? –dijo soltando una risa nerviosa dejando a un más picado a su hermano quien solo a tino a suspirar profundamente para luego quedar viendo poco a poco como el atardecer daba la bienvenida a la fría noche dejando ver las estrellas como un hermoso manto –será mejor que nos retiremos yo muero de hambre y me imagino que tú también

-si por supuesto vamos –ambos hermanos emprendieron su retorno a sus respectivas casas para poder cenar con suma tranquilidad, Aioros y Aioria se habían vuelto inseparables más de lo usual ambos cenaban juntos y raras veces por separado ya sea porque el otro no tuviera hambre o por que el sueño les estaba ganando, ambos lograron a travesar las primeras casas hasta llegar a leo donde ambos ese día cenarían –Aioria ¿Qué deseas comer? Te lo puedo preparar ayer tu cocinaste hoy me toca a mí ¿quieres Gryos?

-la verdad se me antoja dale viaje entonces –dijo Aioria depositando un vaso con agua ya vacío –si quieres te ayudo en algo para prepararlos yo me encargo de los vegetales

-bueno está bien yo me hare cargo del resto, vale que la carne la dejaste en la parte de abajo del refrigerador –dijo tomando la carne para luego partir en trozos y comenzar a condimentarla y por ultimo asarla –vez que no me olvido de tu comida favorita

-si por eso nunca muero de hambre porque apunto las recetas y porque tú haces el mejor Gryos en todo Grecia –dijo Aioria picando las verduras para luego cocinarlas –y sé que a ti lo que más te gusta Musaka Mascara Mortal siempre se queja de que es una réplica de su comida favorita

-pues que se joda esta es comida griega y si es mi favorita y es muy deliciosa oye ¿Cómo está eso de que los de bronce ya no pasan mucho por estos rumbos? –pregunto intrigado el caballero de Sagitario antes era común ver a los cinco chicos revotando por todo el santuario en especial a Seiya y el alumno de Camus Hyoga sin contar a los otros tres que andaban detrás de ellos para que estos no les pasara nada o se metieran en problemas

-creo que ellos han de tener sus vidas propias no crees… además que yo sepa cada quien por su lado Ikki no sé qué se la pasa haciendo, Shun sé que es médico o eso está estudiando, Seiya pues no sé qué hace, Hyoga en Siberia y Shiryu me imagino que ha de estar en China con su amada novia

-¿tiene novia? Diablos y yo todo soltero bueno lo que me consuela es que tú y los otros cuatro no tienen parejas –dijo Aioros riendo se -¿Y?

-¿Y qué? –Pregunto muy curioso Aioria - ¿Qué pasa?

-y tú no has de tener por ahí a alguien que te guste –dijo sin escrúpulos el hermano mayor –debe de haber alguna chica en este lugar que te llame la atención

-Aja si vieras que si para que me partan el culo por andar detrás de una no gracias no pienso perder esta nueva vida –dijo Aioria haciéndose el difícil –además jure no amar a nadie solo a la diosa Atenea y lo sabes hermano

-aja me la voy a creer ay Aioria mira debe de haber alguien si o si pero si no deseas hablar de ellos está bien comprenderé –dijo Aioros dejando de insistir en algo que sabía que obviamente oba a perder tiempo, su hermanito era muy reservado y muy a la defensiva en esos temas por ende dejo de interrogarlo, ambos hermanos lograron preparar su cena ambos charlaban de muchas cosas unas que otras graciosas y otras de temas serios hasta que se hizo más de las 9 de la noche, Aioros se despidió de su hermano para subir hasta su templo mientras que Aioria se preparaba para dormir, sin embargo su hermano lo había dejado muy pensante en el tema del "amor" Aioria jamás se había sentido enamorado, no sabía cómo se sentía eso y en parte no tenía interés de saber cómo era eso, al fin y al cabo algún día lo sabría sin darse cuenta, pensaba para si mismo para luego caer en su lecho y así dar comienzo a su letargo, la noche paso de manera tranquila con una que otra brisa helada azotando el mistico santuario para que dentro de unas horas los primero rayos del sol se expandieran desde el horizonte en el hermoso santuario, algunos santos ya estaban despiertos haciendo sus que hace res , uno que otro durmiendo aun y dos caballeros especiales que como de rutina se daban persecución entre ambos

-¡te juro que te matare algún día animal! –un grito fuerte que provenia de la casa de geminis y era nada mas y nada menos que el caballero dorado de geminis Saga quien al parecer había caído en una de las bromas de su gemelo según el "malvado" –de esta no te salvas animal te lo juro que te hare pagar por esto ahora debo saber cómo quitarme el olor a aceite de pescado

-eso te pasa por meterte conmigo y mi señor colmillito –dijo Kanon abrazando su peluche en forma de dinosaurio –nadie te mando a mancharlo con cloro

-y yo que sabía que se iba a decolorar ay Kanon espera cuando me quite este olor es que te juro que te aventare de un risco –dijo Saga para entrar de un solo al baño no sin antes tomar unos limones para quitar el olor a pescado que ya se había impregnado en todo su cuerpo

-pensé que te bañarías no que te condimentarías a ti mismo –dijo entre carcajadas al ver a su gemelo llevar literalmente una canasta de limones para luego que este le sacara el dedo de en medio –dicen que con ese dedo es el que te gusta meterte la

-Dioses deja de juntarte con Milo se te están pegando sus mañas sexosas –dijo Saga para por fin entrar al baño, si así era todas las mañanas pero no la de todos en la casa de Virgo miramos a un joven de cabellera rubia limpiando su templo con suma delicadeza, Shaka de Virgo el caballero más cercano a Dios.

-Parece que los gemelos nuevamente se vieron en vueltos en algún tipo de bromas entre ellos porque no me sorprende –dijo para poder terminar de limpiar las ventanas de su casa, Shaka era de los caballeros más leales a Atenea y uno de los más pacíficos del lugar era de los que no les gustaba entrar en algún conflicto innecesario –bien creo que esto es hoy por ahora será mejor que prepare algo para poder comer y comenzar a realizar mis tareas diarias –el caballero se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno hasta que sintió la presencia del guardián de la quinta casa ingresar –vaya parece que el león a despertado

-Buenos días Shaka ¿Cómo has amanecido? –pregunto cordialmente

-todo bien aquí apunto de cocinar algo ¿y tú? ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? –pregunto el caballero cocinando

-pues iba a ver a Aioros y de paso ver si Milo sigue con vida –dijo Aioria rascando se la cabeza

-vaya ¿y ahora que hizo Milo? Siéntate por favor –invito el caballero de la sexta casa –no me digas que volvió a hacer enojar más de lo usual a Camus

-Gracias, algo así digamos que Milo le hizo una mala broma a Camus y para rematar se metió a robar flores no envenenadas del jardín de Afrodita quien al descubrir lo él y Camus fueron a ajustar cuentas con él y no termino nada bien por lo que se –dijo Aioria

-eso explica las suplicas de Milo a noche, de "No me maten" pero el solo se busca sus peligros ¿no crees? –Dijo viendo hacia el séptimo templo –pero bueno oye sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿deseas desayunar algo? Bueno si tú gustas

-claro, no hay problema además Milo y mi hermano los veo luego de todas formas ya están grandes –dijo Aioria riendo se y causando la misma reacción en el rubio, ambos desayunaron y se quedaron hablando por horas de muchas cosas sin saber que ya eran más de las 12 del mediodía Aioria no paraba de reír al igual que el rubio de recordar tantas ocurrencias de sus camaradas, Aioria al igual que Shaka jamás habían tenido una cercanía muy profunda como ese mañana a tal grado de olvidar se de sus deberes , para ambos eso sería un comienzo indirecto de algo más que una simple amistad.

Ambos caballeros luego de tan cálida platica se despidieron siguiendo sus rumbos a sus deberes, sin embargo ambos jamás se habían sentido tan cómodos como ese momento, jamás había habido una conversación muy amena o larga entre ambos en especial para Shaka quien jamás en su vida había logrado tener un tipo de conversación como esa duradera llena de risas y muchas anécdotas que del todo no involucraran tristeza o peleas entre caballeros tal como había ocurrido en Asgard con Milo y Camus, y en cuanto al joven león que caminaba rumbo a Escorpio a ver si su susodicho amigo o mejor dicho el dolor de cabeza de Camus de Acuario aún seguía con vida después de todo había sido culpa del mismo Milo el hecho de si no estaba bien por los golpes que pudo a verle dado Camus, pero algo pasaba por su mente Aioria podría ser un joven terco a veces y negar muchas cosas por ego o simple pena o desconocimiento de lo que sus emociones podrían indicarle a él, Aioria caminaba lento con una sonrisa muy boba en su cara con las mejillas tomando un color rojizo, él no se explicaba aquello que le sucedía corporalmente u mentalmente, solo podía pensar en la grata conversación que tuvo con Shaka, nunca pensó que el caballero de la sexta casa del zodiaco pudiera haber entablado una conversación duradera con alguien y mucho menos con él, que siempre se había visto ante todos como un caballero con un orgullo imparable, fiestero, busca problemas en algún sentido y un tanto irresponsable mientras tanto que Shaka siempre fue alguien sereno, serio, organizado y responsable era todo lo opuesto a él, hundido en sus pensamientos como un barco en alta mar no se había percatado que ya estaba en Escorpio donde ya le esperaba el dueño de la misma con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza y con ciertas cintas médicas en su pierna y brazo derecho, Milo había notado algo extraño en su amigo y era que este venía con su sonrisa boba y mejillas coloradas.

-Vaya pero miren lo que trajo la marea Aioria de Leo –dijo Milo sacando de sus pensamientos al león quien dio su mirada a su amigo -¿y es cara gato? ¿Estas con fiebre? –pregunto el caballero dejando a un lado y acercando se a su camarada

-ah, no para nada solo es el calor –dijo el caballero tratando de mantenerse calmado puesto a que no quería dejar en evidencia las señales corporales que estaban ocurriendo alrededor de el –mejor dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Camus esta vez?

-¡Nada! Esta vez te juro que no hice nada esta vez, solo llego aquí molesto a gritarme e insultarme –dijo Milo muy molesto con solo acordar se de lo que había acontecido con el caballero de Acuario –si pensaste que fue por lo de la broma del sapo nada vino a aquí a atacarme y decirme un montón de cosas ah no pude más me defendí y me enoje y nos fuimos a golpes y de ahí apareció Afrodita que este si me quería matar por sus rosas y casi lo logra de no ser porque Camus le amenazo con congelarlo hasta la próxima generación si no se iba y eso paso

-Ya veo básicamente solo vino a desquitar su enojo contigo ¿no serán celos? –dijo Aioria pícaramente haciendo que su amigo se sobre exaltara dando un color rojo a sus mejillas –mientras Aioria quería reír por la reacción hasta que se acordó que él tuvo esa reacción igual solo que en el caso de él no sabía el porqué de la situación

-¡No seas estúpido! ¿Cómo va a estar celoso ese idiota? Si siempre me dice que yo soy un estorbo para él y repite una y otra vez que me odia que no me tolera –dijo Milo haciendo puchero en signo de protesta por lo que había dicho el caballero de Leo –Además a mí ya me da igual y mejor porque no me respondes por qué tus mejillas estaban rojas como una fresa recién cortada del arbusto

-Es por el calor ya te había dicho –dijo el bicho dorado viendo a su amigo con cara de pena e incomodidad por la pregunta del escorpión –o de seguro tengo gripe o lo que sea

-¿Aja? Aioria ya no tengas pena sé que alguien te gusta ¿alguna chica hermosa? –dijo el bicho levantando las cejas –porque nadie se pone así por así a menos de que ande enfermo

-¡Eres idiota nada que ver! Me siento cansado eso es todo bicho rastrero –dijo molesto Aioria –además sabes que no me gusta nadie y no deseo o pretendo enamorarme de nadie

-a ver gato no es para que te enojes ni te esponjes solo decía lo que podría ser pero bueno mejor ve hacer lo que sea que ibas a hacer yo seguiré aquí tratando de quitarme el dolor de cabeza –decía Milo volviendo a colocar se la bolsa con agua ya congelada

Aioria siguió su camino nuevamente para ir a sagitario a ver a su hermano quien al parecer estaba preparando algo para comer, el joven león llego a la entrada pidiendo permiso a su hermano para que le dejase pasar

-hermano ¿me dejas pasar? –pregunto el minino

-por supuesto pasa hermano ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Pregunto curioso Aioros quien llevaba en su mano un plato de Natilla –se me hace raro que aparezcas a estas horas por aquí

-ah sí bueno lo que pasa es que vine tarde porque me quede hablando bastante con Shaka y pues como que se me hizo tarde y de paso fui a ver si Milo seguía vivo porque sé que Camus y Afrodita lo fueron literalmente "asesinar" ¿y tú desde cuando aprendiste hacer Natilla? –pregunto Aioria de manera curiosa viendo a su hermano que se ponía un tanto sonrojado

-ah eso, ah Shura me enseño hacer este postre –dijo algo sonrojado mientras se metía el delicioso poste español a la boca –además se ve rico ¿no?

-si la verdad que sí, oye hablando de eso ¿Qué te está pasando últimamente? Te pones rojo de la nada o cuando menciono el nombre de Shura te pones tenso como ahora –dijo el joven león viendo como su hermano volteaba la mirada a su postre –seré directo aunque dudo que pase pero bueno ¿te gusta Shura? –fue su pregunta haciendo que su hermano casi se atragantara con la Natilla que estaba degustando

-¡De que estas hablando Aioria! ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Aioros sonrojado y un tanto avergonzado puesto a que no quería demostrar sus sentimientos hacia el caballero de la décima casa –Aioria deja de seguir le cuentas a Milo o cosas así

-yo jamás mencione que Milo sabia de ello hermano soy yo el que ha notado todo que no te eh dicho es otra cosa –Aioria ya sabía que algo pasaba con su hermano, sabía perfectamente que algo ocultaba y eso era sus sentimientos por alguien ese alguien que tal vez en el pasado fue la persona encargada de acabar con su vida y ese era Shura, Aioria sabía que ya no guarda rencor contra el español pero jamás imagino que conquistaría el corazón de su hermano mayor –Sabes no tiene nada de malo

-Aioria… -suspiro viendo al techo buscando una vasta respuesta que dar a su hermano –mira son cosas que nada que ver la verdad solo eh estado confundido es todo

-una cosa es estar confundido y otra cosa es ocultar lo inocultable y en tu caso es la segunda –dijo su hermano menor cruzado de brazos –Si no quieres decirme está bien es tu decisión

-Gracias por respetar eso, como te dije solo es confusión hermano –dijo suspirando nuevamente –dejemos eso de lado comamos este postre que yo solo no podre –dijo Aioros dirigiendo se a la cocina seguido por su hermano menor, Aioros siempre fue una persona apasionada para lo que llegaba hacer pero en el tema de romance estaba perdido, no iba a negar que estaba flechado por el español pero no quería decir se lo a nadie y mucho menos a Aioria y Shura, una porque no quería que su hermano se enterara de los gustos de el en todo sentido y dos porque temía arruinar su amistad con Shura si este no sentía lo mismo, si eso era lo que tenía en mente el arquero, sentía miedo en ambos sentidos, los dos conversaron de todo un poco haciendo a un lado el tema inicial, platicaron por tanto tiempo hasta que al final anocheció

-bueno será mejor que me vaya porque va a caer una gran tormenta y de verdad no deseo mojarme –dijo Aioria despidiendo se dé su hermano –y piensa mucho hermano aclara tu mente –finalizo para irse dejando a un Aioros pensativo, Aioria camino sin prisa dejaba que sus paso le guiaran de manera suave y sin apuros, sus pensamientos volvieron a apoderarse de su mente recordaba aquella platica con el rubio de ojos azules como el océano y el mismo cielo, cada palabra y oración formaba un sinfín de pensamientos y sentimientos que aceleraban su corazón para él era nuevo eso seguía sin comprender que le estaba ocurriendo, fue tanto en sus pensamientos que ya había pasado Libra y la lluvia caía a mares, y como gato huyendo al agua salió corriendo buscando un refugio donde estarse un buen rato –maldición por andar pensando me gane este aguacero –dijo para sí mismo

Mientras el león huía de la gran tormenta que le había alcanzado, el joven Virgo se preparaba para dormir hasta que sintió el cosmos a toda marcha y prisa del joven caballero de leo, el rubio sonrió y se imaginaba el por qué, Aioria odiaba mojarse todos lo sabían literalmente Aioria le hacía muy bien su papel de gato en este caso, al sentir todo eso Shaka tomo unas toallas para que el león se secara en caso de que este se quisiera refugiar pues sabía muy bien que lo haría y asi fue

-Alto ahí calmado y entra antes de que te partas la cara por andar escapando del agua –dijo Shaka dando le la toalla a su camarada

-Gracias enserio y perdón que entre así pero es que sabes que odio mojarme y si literalmente me iba a partir la cara –comento mientras se secaba –detesto que me caiga la tormenta porque siempre termino enfermándome y el patriarca me manda a la enfermería a que me pongan una vacuna –dijo haciendo que el caballero rubio dejara salir una risilla -¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-¿le temes a las agujas? Aioria eso no te hace nada hemos sufrido cosas peores que una simple aguja –dijo Shaka viendo a su camarada quien se sonrojaba por lo dicho –lo siento si fui imprudente

-no tranquilo descuida nada que ver, si le temo a las agujas por eso no me gusta enfermarme la verdad –dijo sonrojado puesto que era un secreto que según el nadie sabía –igual gracias por darme refugio será mejor que vaya para mi casa –dijo dejando a un lado la toalla para retomar su carrera contra la lluvia y llegar a su templo sin embargo las manos cálidas del rubio se posaron sobre las suyas haciendo que este se sobresaltara -¿paso algo?

-yo más bien te iba a decir que te quedaras aquí porque es peor que cojas un fuerte catarro y además no tengo problema que te quedes esta noche aquí –Aioria se sorprendió por la respuesta del joven hindú, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas puesto a que nunca pensó en que el pidiera eso

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No será mucha molestia? –pregunto el león dorado a lo que el joven hindú negó con su cabeza dando a entender que no había ningún problema alguno, Aioria estaba muy sorprendido por como el caballero más cercano a Dios estaba –Gracias la verdad

-no hay de que, puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa ponte cómodo –dijo el hindú guiando lo hacía al lugar mencionado por el chico rubio, Aioria se sorprendió al ver la elegancia con la que mantenía el joven rubio incluso mucho más elegante que Afrodita Aioria estaba sorprendido pero no tanto por eso sino por la acción del rubio y su mirada que lograba penetrar su alma cosa que causo esa extraña sensación en su interior, Aioria se sentía muy a gusto con ello pero era algo extraño para su ser –bueno será mejor que vayamos a descansar te veo en la mañana –dijo para luego retirarse de ahí, él estaba embobado con su sonrisa con su acción simple y sencillamente sentía esa sensación extraña, el joven caballero se retiró la camisa que llevaba puesta para poder caer de inmediato en un su ansiado letargo, y en cuanto en la otra habitación el rubio dibujaba un sonrisa se sentía bien en parte por no dejar que su camarada se resfriara pero por otro lado él sabía que también lo hacía porque sentía cierto gusto por el chico más rudo y orgulloso del santuario, Shaka empezaba a sentir aquella cálida sensación en su pecho que para muchos seria la idea utópica de la sensación de enamoramiento por una persona mientras que para él era nada más y nada menos que choques eléctricos que su cerebro emitía al resto de su cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión se dejó llevar por aquella elucubración que rondaba por su mente Shaka sentía algo que muchos podían manejar pero el era nuevo en ello y con aquel bello pensamiento y sensación se dejó caer en el profundo letargo que la noche causaba.

La noche dio su transcurso aun con la eminente lluvia caer hasta que pudo amanecer dejando salir los primeros rayos del sol que iluminaba la preciosa vista del santuario, Shaka despertó temprano para preparar algo para desayunar, el joven hindu era bueno en la cocina muchos de sus camaradas les gustaba los platillos que este preparaba pues les daba un sazón único, pero lo que literalmente amaban de su cocina era el desayuno único que él tenía el y era el sándwich de queso de Bombay ese era el platillo que dejaba babeando a todos incluyendo a la misma Atenea, Shaka se dedicó a preparar dos de esos uno para él y el otro para su invitado quien seguía profundamente dormido, sin percatarse Aioria se levantó puesto que ya era hora hasta que se percató de la misma ¡las 9: 30! Ya era tarde y usualmente el sumo pontífice pasaba por las doce casas viendo que todo estuviera en orden, fue tanta su prisa que olvido colocar se la camisa dejando expuesto su tonificado torso sin darse cuenta que el dueño de la casa ya estaba levantado y con el desayuno en las manos, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron no tanto por la semi desnudez del león más bien porque para el rubio era algo que le cautivo de inmediato

-Aioria…-dejo escapar haciendo que el león se estremeciera al oír su nombre de una manera muy extraña pero a su vez cautivadora para el –Estas…

-¡Ay! Disculpa Shaka de verdad, dijo el león muy apenado por la escena que presenciaba el rubio de ojos azules

-no tranquilo ve a vestirte si gustas –dijo el rubio con un rubor en su blancas mejillas para él era algo ignoto pero a su vez algo fascinante ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con él? ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos pecaminosos sobre todo con su compañero de armas? ¿Acaso él estaba cayendo en las garras de la lujuria y el romance con el caballero de leo?

Continuara…


End file.
